The Princess and the Dragon
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: A strange medieval world with princesses, dragons, knights and the like. Follow one princess's amazing journey as she finally sets out to see the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Here's my newest PJO story, I'm about five minutes from starting chapter two, so, enjoy.**

"Mother?" Annabeth asked softly, bending over the still form. Her mother was dead.

"Thank god," Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's evil step-father said from behind her, "I've been waiting for that old hag to die for years."

Annabeth bristled. The mad was evil, and her mother was _not_ a hag like the vile creature was suggesting. She didn't know why her mother had married him in the first place.

"Miss?" Annabeth's maid, Thalia asked.

"Come on, Thalia," Annabeth said, dragging the older girl out to the gardens.

"All right, Annabeth, what's going on?" Thalia asked, looking at her friend with her hands on her hips, completely dropping the meek act.

"He-Fredrick-he called Mother a hag, and said that he's been waiting for her to die for years and now she's gone and—"

"Oh, Annabeth," Thalia sighed, enveloping her in a hug.

"Excuse me," a voice called, and the two turned to see a knight standing there.

"Are you Princess Annabeth Chase?" the knight asked.

"Yes," Annabeth replied, standing up straight and tall, "And this is my maid, Thalia."

Thalia curtsied low and stepped back, almost hidden by the tall shrubs in that part of the garden.

"Oh thank god," the prince replied, pulling off his helmet to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand, displaying golden hair and blue eyes.

"And who are you?" Annabeth replied, trying to figure out if she knew him.

He bowed low and said, "I am Sir Luke of the fief Castellan, from New York."

Annabeth nodded, her country, Virginia, was at peace with New York at that point. She curtsied slightly in reply.

"And I am here to rescue you," Luke finished.

"Rescue me?" Annabeth asked in shock, involuntarily stepping back in her alarm.

Sir Luke continued, as if he hadn't noticed anything strange, "And once I rescue you, we will be married."

"What do I need to be rescued from?" Annabeth asked in alarm, hoping to get away from the nut job. She saw Thalia laughing in the bushes, and sent a patented death glare her way.

"Come on," Luke said, trying to drag her away.

Annabeth opened her mouth to scream while kicking him anywhere she could reach, but suddenly a huge shadow fell over them.

She felt that she should be screaming, but the beast-a dragon-made her feel oddly calm. The dragon made an expression that oddly reminded Annabeth of a smile, but that was impossible, right?

"Ah, good old Sir Luke again. Mad as a hatter, he is," Annabeth could have sworn that the dragon was speaking, but that was impossible, right?

"She's mine, this time, dragon! You can't have her!"

"Actually," King Fredrick interjected, "She's mine. And I'm planning to marry her to cement my claim to the throne."

Annabeth thought that she heard Thalia gasp, but she was distant, distracted. She didn't stop to think; she just took a running leap and landed on the dragon's back.

"Save me, please," she whispered, not interested in either of the other two propositions.

"Sure," the dragon smiled again.

He put one of his huge feet on Fredrick and the other on Thomas.

"You can go pack a bag if you wish," he informed Annabeth, who carefully slid off of his back, completely trusting the dragon, for some strange reason. As she touched the ground, her mother's death finally hit and she began to weep.

"What's wrong?" the dragon whimpered, staring at the poor sobbing girl.

"M-my m-mother j-just d-died," Annabeth chocked out.

"Oh," the dragon said, shifting anxiously.

Thalia carefully stood and ran back to the palace, getting ready to pack a bag for Annabeth. The dragon carefully knocked out Sir Luke and King Fredrick, making sure that he didn't seriously injure either of them. He then snaked his head around Annabeth, and made it look like he was giving her a hug.

Grinning through her tears, and touched by the gesture, Annabeth hugged the dragon back, and whispered, "Thank you, Mister…"

"I don't remember my name," the dragon sighed.

Annabeth looked at him in shock, "Well, then, Seaweed Brain, we'll have to find one for you."

"What did you just call me?" the dragon asked in confusion.

Annabeth smiled at him, grief for a mother she'd hardly known forgotten for the moment.

"Seaweed Brain," she replied, "since you can't remember your own name."

"Alright then, Wise Girl, are you ready?"

"I haven't packed yet," Annabeth told him.

The dragon gestured towards a neatly packed duffel bag, "Your friend did it for you."

"Thanks, Thalia!" Annabeth shouted, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay!"

There was no reply, so Seaweed Brain gave Annabeth a little push towards the stables.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"If I'm going to get you out without dying, you can't look like Princess Wise Girl," the dragon reminded her.

"Oh, my name's Annabeth," the princess said, "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"Its fine," the dragon chuckled, reaching his head into the stables and terrifying the horses.

Annabeth sighed and walked past him, grabbing some stable boy's clothing that had been left there. She glared at the dragon, obviously warning him not to look. With that, she walked into an empty stall and began attempting-and mostly succeeding-to get out of the annoying dress on her own. Finally, she succeeded and easily got into the stable boy's clothes, folding up her shift and a few petticoats, and leaving the dress behind, knowing that there was no way she could take it.

When she had finished, she opened the stall, and then realized that she still had her tiara on. She took it off and stuffed it in her duffel bag. The dragon tossed her some white bandages.

"What are these for?" she asked in confusion.

"Um, er, your chest…" the dragon replied, looking very embarrassed to be mentioning that.

Annabeth laughed at his awkwardness and stepped back into the stall to bind her chest. When that was done, she exited the stall and walked over to the strongest stallion, Shadows in the Mist. She hoped she could ride him.

The dragon got a very evil look on his face and proclaimed, "Take more than one, I think your father-"

"Step-father," Annabeth interjected.

"Step-father," the dragon corrected himself, "deserves it."

Annabeth smirked to, and grabbed Shadow's daughter, Shadowed Rose. She then walked around the stable, trying to decide who to take and who to leave.

She ended up with Shadows in the Mist, Shadowed Rose, Matter of Heart, That's the Idea, Glowing Ember and Illusion. She saddled all of them, even though she felt bad about it, and was about to jump onto Heart's back when the dragon interjected.

"You can put a saddle on me," he informed her.

She stared at him in shock until he took the biggest saddle, the one that had been used for Dovecote's Pride until the stallion's untimely death the year before.

Annabeth carefully saddled the dragon and then jumped onto Heart's back, the rest of the horses all in a line behind her.

"Come on, Wise Girl," the dragon said gently, "We have to get going."

**AN: Annabeth gave each horse a saddle of their own so that her step-father would have to buy more and all. Plus, I don't think anybody has ever made Fredrick mean, so I just wanted to see what would happen. Sorry if you liked him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth took one last longing look at the place where she had lived for the past fifteen years and then began to ride after the dragon.

Shadowed Rose nickered, looking confused, and Annabeth leaned over to give the horse a pat, "It'll be fine, Rose," she said softly.

But Annabeth wasn't sure anymore. Why did she run away with a dragon after two seconds of knowing him? Why would _anybody_ do that?

But she had felt so safe on his back, as if nothing would ever be able to harm her anymore.

"Are you okay?" the dragon asked softly, nudging Annabeth.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Where are we going?"

Usually Annabeth prided herself on being wise, but that was probably one of the most stupid decisions she ever made. Running away with a dragon that didn't even know its own name? Stupid, stupid little girl.

"I was thinking South Carolina to start, maybe some time in Nevada and California later…" Seaweed Brain trailed off, obviously thinking about the good times.

A few weeks and many miles later, they were finally in Nevada.

"Hey dragon!" a voice called.

Annabeth looked over at the caller and saw a…thing. It was half goat and half man. Very hideous.

"Oh, hey Grover," the dragon said easily, "This is Annabeth, Shadowed Rose, Shadows in the Mist, Matter of Heart, That's the Idea, Glowing Ember and Illusion. Annabeth and the horses, this is Grover. He's a satyr and a friend of mine."

"Can I join you?" Grover asked Annabeth carefully.

"Sure," the princess replied, deciding to pay close attention to the satyr, "I'll get off and you can ride Heart, he's the nicest to strangers."

"Sure," Grover swallowed, looking at the horses nervously. Annabeth slid down and handed him Heart's reins before jumping onto Shadowed Rose.

When she looked down at him, she saw him standing there, staring up at Heart and quivering.

"Come on," she laughed, "It's not that hard. Just jump-or use Seaweed Brain as a stepping stone-and get on his back. Heart can do the rest."

"A-are you sure?" Grover asked, still quivering.

"You'll be fine," Annabeth assured him again.

Seaweed Brain, who seemed annoyed by the proceedings, picked Grover up and placed him on That's the Ideas' back.

Grover shivered a bit before calming down, and their little party was underway again, to the dragon's obvious relief.

"So," Annabeth started conversationally, "Seaweed Brain, how do you not know your own name?"

The dragon grimaced, "Long story. Really long story."

"Well," Annabeth said cheerfully, "we have time!'

"I don't want to tell it," the dragon muttered, turning his head away.

"Grover, do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"My lips are sealed," the satyr responded.

Annabeth began pondering the many ways one could forget their own name, and then she accidentally began to imagine Seaweed Brain as a human, and the improper fantasies started there. Death by imagination.

The princess had no idea why she wanted to grab the dragon and kiss him, but there was a whole species thing in their way, so she held back the lust, but it was hard. Very hard.

A curling shadow appeared from behind some rocks, and Annabeth stared. A snake? They had gotten to the desert, so it wasn't a surprise, but still. She had no idea what to do, and she was panicking a bit. A lot, actually.

"Seaweed Brain," she said, "A snake. Horses and snakes don't mix."

The dragon looked over at the snake. He snaked his head out and grabbed the snake, shaking it back and forth and then throwing it. With that much power behind it, Annabeth wouldn't have been surprised if it went several miles.

"Thanks," she said softly, kissing his scaly cheek in gratitude, and then blushing, her childish crush on a _dragon_, of all things, acting up.

The dragon felt heat rising to his cheeks again when she kissed him, and, once again, he was glad that his scales covered any signs of a blush.

Annabeth didn't even know how she'd gotten a crush on her friend, seeing as how he was a _dragon_, but it didn't matter what she thought, it never mattered what she thought.

Except for in conversations with Thalia and Seaweed Brain, of course.

"Why is Luke after you?" the dragon asked, surprising Annabeth.

"I have no idea," she responded, shaking her head, "He just showed up there, saying that he was going to rescue me."

"Seriously?" the dragon chuckled, "That's hilarious!"

"So, why did you say 'again' and Luke said 'this time'?"

The dragon shifted uncomfortably, "I've gone around saving young maidens from Luke. Most of the people of the Castellan family have a screw-"

"Or five," Annabeth added.

"Yes, or five lose," the dragon continued, "And Luke goes around trying to recruit people for his fief, and stealing princesses, it's all a dreadful matter. I've saved Princess Katie Gardner, Lady Rachel, Princess Piper, and a few others."

"Do you usually take Princesses on the road with you?" Annabeth inquired.

"Well, no," he wrinkled his nose, "Most complain too much. But I couldn't very well leave you behind, could I?"

"You _could_ have," Annabeth corrected, "You just _chose_ not to."

"That's a good point," the dragon said, "I think it's time for a horse change."

Annabeth sighed at the change of subject and slid off of Heart to climb onto Glowing Ember's back. She was slightly annoyed by the dragon's sudden change in topic, but let it go.

"What was your family like?" she asked as she settled into the saddle.

"Well," the dragon started, "my dad wasn't around, and he and mom weren't together. She was with a guy I called Smelly Gabe. Smelly Gabe is dead, and she's found a scholar named Paul Blofis."

"Dragons have scholars?" Annabeth asked, noticing that he used guy instead of cock dragons or bulls.

"I've heard that it's possible to be turned into a dragon. Is that true?"

"Very," Seaweed Brain answered, shifting nervously, "Female dragons are called dragonesses, she-dragons, hen dragons and vixens. Did you know that?"

"Yeah," Annabeth answered, shifting nervously, not wanting to tell Seaweed Brain about the book on dragons that Thalia had put in her bag and the fact that she read it almost religiously.

Which was embarrassing, if you thought about it.

"I wonder, is it possible for a human to be immortal," Grover interrupted, talking for the first time in a while and bringing both Annabeth and the dragon out of their thoughts.

"Finally!' a voice shouted, "I have found you!"

"Princess," the dragon said, obviously panicking, "Get onto my back."

"What?"

"Do it. Now."

Annabeth was worried, but she did as the dragon asked, and slid onto the jeweled saddle on his back.

"Annabeth!" Grover shouted.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Take these!" he called, throwing her a dagger and a bow and arrow.

Annabeth caught all of them and stared at them in shock. Suddenly, the dragon lifted into the air, and Annabeth screamed and tightened her grip.

"Luke," the dragon boomed, "I am your father."

"What?" Annabeth yelped. Instead of thinking about how absurd that notion was, she was thinking about how that must mean that the dragon had a wife.

"Dragon!" Luke yelled, "Come down and fight."

"It's okay," Seaweed Brain assured Annabeth, "It's just a joke."

"I knew that," Annabeth defended herself.

"Ready?" the dragon questioned, ignoring her protests.

"Ready for whaaaaaaaaaat?" Annabeth shouted, the "what" drawn out when she half screamed as the dragon dived suddenly.

"Give it up, Luke!" the dragon tapped the side of the knight's helmet with one claw, and Luke fell over, looking rather silly. The two with him panicked and bolted, not even stopping to get back on their horses.

Annabeth shivered, not really wanting to get off of the dragon's back. But she knew she had to, so she slid down after a few seconds.

"That," she said, "Was incredibly brave. And incredibly stupid. Swords hurt if they pierce you."

"Annabeth," the dragon started, looking at her oddly, "Are you okay?"

And then she fell, landing on his paw, completely unconscious.

**Dun dun dun. What is wrong with Annabeth? You'll have to wait and see. Sorry this is a day late, but I had some computer problems.**

**Reviews are food! And I've been starving recently.**

**:)**

**~Suki-Alanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Whoa, I'm staying somewhat regular for this story. Somewhat. Anyway, cheers! The second part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was AMAZING!**

**Right…what's wrong with Annabeth…that's a problem…**

The dragon stared at Annabeth. She was very pale, sweating and unconscious.

"This is a problem," he remarked, bending over her.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" an evil laugh sounded.

"WTP?" Grover shouted.

"WTP?" Percy asked him.

"What the Pan?" Grover answered still looking for the laugher.

"Annabeth," the dragon begged, "Please Wise Girl, can you hear me?"

"Only true loves kiss," a ghostly voice said, "Can wake her from an eternal sleep."

"True love's kiss?" the dragon asked, "Damn, that would make a good cliffhanger."

"Percy," Grover sighed, "I think you're in denial."

"Denial? Me? No way," Percy growled.

"Perce, you're about to lose her. What I don't get is why you made up that silly story of forgetting your name."

"Prince Percy Jackson," the dragon reminded Grover, "She doesn't need to know."

"She'd choose you, you know," Grover said softly. "You could easily be her true love."

"Don't tempt me," Percy growled. His scaly green wings beat the air, and he rose, flying over head.

"Percy, wha-?" Grover started.

"Keep her safe," Percy replied, flying towards the lands of the Castellans.

"Percy, no!" Grover shouted when he realized what Percy was about to do.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, flying on.

XXReviewpleaseXX

Annabeth felt it. She had felt it from the moment she got on the dragon's back. _Percy._ She had no idea how she knew his real name, but she knew it was true. _Prince Percy._ The poison had entered her body, spreading through her veins and entering her mind.

She knew she would be fine, if Percy, _Prince Percy_, kissed her. Prince Perseus Jackson. But she could see him if she concentrated. The not-sleep allowed her to see and know anything she wished.

Seaweed Brain was heading for Luke. She was going to be kissed by that monster. No, no, no, no, no. She thought. It couldn't happen.

One day she found that her thoughts were dragged in a different place. Prince Nico di Angelo? And Princess Bianca di Angelo. She had no idea who they were, but they were going to be important.

_Annabeth._ A voice called her name. She turned to see Athena, her mother, sitting there. No. That wasn't her mother. That was the goddess Athena. Her features were mixed between the goddess and her mother. Could it be? They said that Kings were the descendents of gods, but this was too much.

"Are you my mother?" the princess asked, scared of the answer.

_No. The goddess replied. I am your ancestor, though a lot of my spirit was in your mother. You have a lot, too._

"Oh," she said, feeling foolish next to a being as old and wise as the goddess.

_We need to talk._

Annabeth gulped, that phrase made her mind spin, looking ahead to another of her kin, years in the future. Another Annabeth Chase. Another Percy Jackson. That wouldn't end well for her kin.

_Annabeth,_ the goddess said, sounding amused, _we're here, not in the twenty-first century._

"Right," the woman said, vowing not to go to the future again like that.

_You must be very confused. I'm going to explain a few things. Judging by your thoughts, you know the dragon's name._

"Yes, I do,"

_You're so young…_ The voice said wistfully. _He's going for Luke. But it has to be your true love, or else you will die. You must hurry, Annabeth. You must._

With that, she disappeared, leaving me very worried about my fate.

_Grover_, she thought.

"Annabeth?" he answered, sounding surprised.

_You must stop him, _Annabeth said, before severing the connection.

_Seaweed Brain._

**Annabeth?** He replied.

_Yes._

**I'm talking to Luke.**

_If he kisses me, I will die._

**How do you know?**

_Percy, a girl knows these things._

**How do you know my name?**

_You can't let him come._

**Who then?**

_Find Thalia, my maid. Also, a Nico di Angelo is needed. I don't know who he is, though._

**Nico? I saved his sister from Castellan.**

_Him. And Thalia. Hurry. My life force…it's slipping away._

**Annabeth!** He mentally yelled before Annabeth severed the connection.

Her life force wasn't really slipping away, but she needed him to hurry.

_Percy. _she called. It had been a week, and he hadn't returned.

**Wise Girl! Your Thalia is sitting on my-ow-back! Did you really kick that guy where the sun don't shine after he tried to kiss you? I feel bad for whoever is your "true love".**

_Yes, I did. And it's none of your business. You had better feel bad, they're going to have a hard time, especially since I'm going to visit you whenever possible._

"Annabeth," a voice cut through. Grover. He was still protecting her, bless him.

_Yes? _Annabeth asked, thoughts going to both Grover and Percy.

**What? **Percy asked.

"You're, er, changing shape."

_What? How so?_

"You're turning into a dragon."

_I'M DOING WHAT? STOP ME! SEAWEED BRAIN, HURRY HOME!_

With that, she severed both connections and lay there, her thoughts turning towards a future she might get.

**Songs: **

**Fearless, Taylor Swift**

**Jump then Fall, Taylor Swift**

**Untouchable, Taylor Swift**

**Heck, just put the whole Platinum Edition Fearless CD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, "Baby Don't You Break My Heart Slow," "Crushcrushcrush," Taylor Swift or "Songs Like This."**

**AN: Um, yeah. I kind of killed it in the last chapter. Oops…**

She couldn't be. It couldn't happen. No, no, no, no, NO! She was a human, not a dragon. HUMAN. H-U-M-A-N.

_Percy?_

**Annabeth? Thank god! I've been trying to get in touch with you. Your maid-Thalia-well she and di Angelo are really kicking it off and now I don't think he's your true love and I don't know what to do but I guess you were wrong-**

_Seaweed Brain, shut up. _ _I never thought that Nico was my true love, you idiot._

**Then who? Not Thalia or Bianca, right? Please say it's not-**

_It isn't. Calm down, you'll find out soon._

She wanted him there. She _needed_ him. Annabeth Chase _needed_ Percy Jackson.

Kind of sad, when she thought about it. Annabeth never thought that she would be entirely dependent on a guy. Hey…the dragon thing would solve some problems…

**Wise Girl, you're killing me here.**

_Don't tell him. Don't tell him. He can't know it's h-and I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know…_

**What?**

_Was I mistaken, do you mean?_

**Annabeth, what are you talking about?**

_At least then I would know. But baby don't you-oh shiz._

**Me no comprehend.**

_Switching songs now…Wanna' find some boy, rip his heart right out…_

**That's nice.**

"Annabeth? If you can hear me, I can almost see Percy now." Grover said, shaking Annabeth's shoulder slightly.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies…_

"What?"

**Annabeth, please just stop already. You don't want me to know who it is, obviously, but can't you just stop with the song lyrics…or find a better band? **

_I happen to like them! _

**Come on. Even Taylor What's-her-Face is better.**

_Do you mean Taylor Swift?_

**Yeah, her.**

_The first song, Baby Don't You Break My Heart Slow, is by her. Well, she sings it, at least. _

**Hey! I can…holy crap.**

_What?_

…**You're a dragon.**

_No shit, Sherlock._

**You knew?**

_Grover _

**Annabeth?**

She barely heard him. Annabeth blacked out, sinking into the inky blackness almost happily, though she knew that Percy would be really mad when she woke up…if she woke up.

Thalia stared down at Annabeth…or what was apparently Annabeth. She didn't quite trust the satyr. Thalia was looking at a dragon, not at a Princess. What was she supposed to think? Cheese? That was random…

**AN: Yeah, I know you must be annoyed by how short and late this chapter is. It got a lot shaved off of the end because it was a pointless rambling about cheese. You should thank me for shaving that off. I'm serious. And some from the middle.**

**Anyway… you can thank Ae123monkey for this update. I was reminded that this even exists… **

**Please review!**


	5. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth awoke to find herself looking at a cute boy. Her first thought was, _he's cute._ Her second was, _Percy will be so pissed. Wait, where is he?_

"Annabeth?" the boy asked. "Oh thank the Gods, Annabeth, you're up!"

"Wha-?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, it's me! Percy! Can you hear me?"

"Percy? Weren't you a dragon?"

"A dragon? What? Annabeth, you were knocked out by a new camper! He threw a… a… something, at you!"

"I had the weirdest dream," Annabeth sat up and rubbed her head. "You were a dragon and I was a princess, and you saved me from an evil prince and my evil step father, but a witch put a curse on me and-"

"Wise Girl, are you okay?" Percy asked, looking into her stormy grey eyes, his sea green ones shining with worry. "That sounds exactly like the story you told those children with cancer."

"A dream?" Annabeth asked. "It was all just a dream?"

"I guess so," Percy replied. He leaned over and touched his lips to her forehead gently.

Aphrodite smiled. Maybe it wasn't _all_ a dream.

**Bet I surprised you there! I surprised myself. This is now complete, please vote on my profile, love you, yada, yada, yada.**


End file.
